Strike Force Morpher
The Strike Force Morpher is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of the Phantom Squad Ranger and Patrol Force Ranger. A current total of six Strike Force Morphers exist as part of Arsene's Collection. History to be added Transformation |-| 2= To transform, a Phantom Squad Ranger inserts a Phantom Striker, making the Morpher announce the name of the Striker, then turns the dials on the Phantom Striker to make a specific code, then turns the grip to the left so that the Phantom Striker is on top, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to transform. The codes for each Phantom Striker are: *Red: '''0-1-0' *Blue: 2-6-0 *Yellow: 1-1-6 *Black: 0-0-0 - Patrol Force= 1= |-| 2= To transform, a Patrol Force Ranger inserts a Patrol Racer, making the Morpher announce the name of the Machine, then turns the grip to the right so that the patrol Racer is underneath, and then pulls the trigger of the Patrol Racer to transform. }} Special Attack To activate a special attack, a Phantom Squad Ranger inserts an auxiliary Phantom Striker, making the Morpher announce the name of the Fighter, then turns the dial on the Phantom Striker to make a specific code, then turns the grip to the left so that the Phantom Striker is on top, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the attack. The codes for each Phantom Striker are: *Cyclone: '''3-1-9' *Scissors: 9-6-3 *Blade: 2-0-0 *Hammer: 8-8-0 *Paint: 2-1-0 *X-Cross Fire: 2-1-8 *Magic: 0-2-9 *Prism: 2-6-3 *Boomerang: 2-2-6 *Chain: 1-0-0 *Lucky Fighter: 7-7-7 *Special: 9-9-9 - Patrol Force= To activate a special attack, a Patrol Force Ranger inserts an auxiliary Patrol Racer, making the Morpher announce the name of the Racer, then turns the grip to the right so that the Patrol Racer is underneath, and then pulls the trigger of the Patrol Racer to initiate the attack. }} Summoning 1= |-| 2= Combination ''to be added Finishing Strike To activate a finishing strike, a Phantom Squad Ranger inserts BeastStriker, making the Morpher announce its name, then turns its dial to make the code '''3-2-1', then turns the grip to the left so that BeastStriker is on top, which causes the Red Phantom Ranger to split into 3 clones armed with either the Strike Force Morpher with BeastStriker, the Cuff Blade in Sword Mode, or the Cuff Blade in Cuff Mode, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the Triple Charge Final Strike, where Blue Phantom Ranger and Yellow Phantom Ranger fire a blast from their Strike Force Morphers and the 3 Red Phantom Ranger duplicates each either fire a blast from BeastStriker, perform a slash from the Cuff Blade in Sword Mode, or Cuff Hand Mode to destroy the enemy. - Patrol Force= To activate a finishing strike, Patrol Force 1 inserts BeastStriker, making the Changer announce its name, then turns the grip to the right so that BeastStriker is underneath, which causes all 3 of the Patrol Force Ranger powers to fuse into Patren Union, and then pulls the trigger of BeastStriker to initiate the '''Patrol Union Final Strike', where Patrol Force Unite fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. }} Controller Mode After summoning the mecha, the Morphers are inserted into the right-hand slot of the cockpit of each mecha.